Goblin Fruits and Oddments: Gifts of the Hedge
Listed here are the various fruits and geejaws that may be encountered or perhaps even grown in the chronicle. * Aetherfruit ' : - ''Lords of Summer 157 * 'Amaranthine ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 * 'Babel Gum ' : - Winter Masques 113 * 'Bloodapple ' : - Night Horrors, Grim Fears 127 * 'Bloodbane ' : -'' Night Horrors, Grim Fears 20'' '' '' * 'Bloodroot ' : - Changeling the Lost 250 * 'Blushberries ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 * 'Bottlevoice ' : - Winter Masques 114 * 'Brumebulb '' : ''- Rites of Spring 131'' * Buglewort ' : - ''Changeling the Lost 224 * 'Chu Chu Culm ' : - Winter Masques 113 * 'Cocorange ' : - Goblin Markets 21 * '''Coralscalp : - Goblin Markets 21 * Coupnettle : -'' Changeling the Lost 223'' * Dactyl ' : - ''Goblin Markets 21 * 'Dream‐a‐drupe ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 * 'Ertwen ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 * 'Fear Gortach ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 * 'Flower‐of‐One‐Hour ' : -'' Lords of Summer 52'' * 'Fuguespores ' : - Night Horrors, Grim Fears 20 * 'Gallowsroot ' : - Changeling the Lost 224 * 'Ghoulʹs Shroud ' : - Night Horrors, Grim Fears 127 * 'Headgourd ' : - Winter Masques 112 * 'Hera Pear ' : - Rites of Spring 131 * 'Hidefruit ' : - Autumn Nightmares 59 * 'Hoarflakes ' : - Winter Masques 114 * 'Hog Eye ' : - Winter Masques 111 '' * '''Jarmyn ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 '' * '''Jennyapples ' : -'' Rites of Spring 130 '' * '''Jennystones : - Changeling the Lost 224 * Judas Yew ' : - ''Winter Masques 111 '' * '''Murrerleaf ' : - Changeling the Lost 223 '' * '''Myrsina ' : - Rose‐Bride’s Plight 7 * 'Nevernip ' : - Rites of Spring 131 '' * '''Nightcap ' : - Changeling the Lost 224 '' * '''Pedicle Velvet ' : - Winter Masques 114 '' * '''Pitt Moss ' : -''Changeling the Lost 224'' * 'Promise Leaves ' : -'' Changeling the Lost 224'' * 'Scarthistle ' : - Rites of Spring 132 '' * '''Serpent Gourd ' : - Night Horrors, Grim Fears 127 '' * '''Slummberberries ' : -'' Night Horrors, Grim Fears 20 '' * 'Somnus Pollinated Goblin Fruit ' : - Autumn Nightmares 127 '' * '''Stabapple ' : - Changeling the Lost 224 '' * '''The Cousinʹs Trumpet ' : - Winter Masques 113‐114 * 'Tovilʹs Ooze ' : - Rites of Spring 132 * 'Trenchmint ' : - Rites of Spring 131 * 'Vermsap ' : - Winter Masques 112‐113 * 'Walking Gertrude ' : '''- ''Rites of Spring 132 '' * 'Widowroot ' : - Night Horrors, Grim Fears 127 * 'Wineberry Blush ' : - Dancers in the Dusk 91 '' '' * 'Wyrdthumb ' : - Rites of Spring 131 '' ''All game information owned by White Wolf; It is simply reprinted here for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki